


Disbelief

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Third Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 05:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Kakashi after accidentally killing Rin with his Chidori. Oneshot.





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Just like my other fic, "The End of Her Life", this fic takes place during chapter 605 of the Naruto manga, "Hell" and also the Naruto: Shippuden 345 anime episode, "I'm in Hell".

This...

This can't be happening.

Or rather, it wasn't supposed to be like this!

It was meant to be a simple search and rescue mission, one that had begun with me searching for my teammate, Nohara Rin who enemy ninja from Kirigakure or the Village Hidden by Mist had captured. 

It should have ended with me dispatching the enemy shinobi, allowing Rin and I to make our way back to Konoha, our home village.

But now?

Now it's all gone so horribly, horribly wrong as we both stand there, staring at each other, with growing horror in my case or acceptance in Rin's face that the unthinkable has just happened.

I've used my Chodri which was originally intended for an enemy-nin and Rin has taken it full-force with the attack ending her life.

I can't say anything.

I really can't.

I'm still in shock over the whole thing.

It all happened so quickly that I barely had any time to react.

One minute, I was running across the area, my Chidori at the ready as I prepared to attack an enemy and then the next, I looked down and realized that my right hand had gone through Rin's chest, the electricity still cackling.

I don't know how long we've been standing here like this but it feels as if time has stopped.

Rin then looks at me and her gaze is something that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

She looks to be in great pain, her expression full of dismay and shock, presumably from the fact that she didn't expect an attack of some force to hit her or to have a friend unintentionally be the one to deal the fatal blow to her.

In her eyes, I can see fear in her eyes.

In addition to that, there's also a small trail of blood running down her lips.

"K..Kakashi", she croaks, her voice a low whisper.

I want to say something, anything but I can't.

All I can do is just stand there and feel a single tear running down my right cheek.

Rin then pauses as if she's about to say something else but then she coughs up some blood.

I then slowly and very carefully pull my right hand out of my chest while knowing deep down that not even the medical-nin can heal a wound this serious.

Once my hand is out, I let the electricity flow stop and my right hand drops to my side.

I then hold onto her, looking at her and wishing I could muster the strength to tell her that I'm very sorry for what I've done but then I begin to sway and my grip is lost.

Forever.

I watch in silent dismay as Rin falls to the ground, dead, the sound echoing.

I then become vaguely aware of the fact that we're near a river of some kind and on some rock.

I can also hear the enemy talking but I can't exactly figure out what they're saying as I stand there, my mind reeling as I stare at Rin's lifeless body.

I slip to the ground, my grief emerging for the first time as the enormity of the situation hits home.

"Rin...", I whisper, my voice full of pain.

I then pause as I begin feeling something happening to the Sharigan in my right eye, the one that originally belonged to my teammate and rival, Uchiha Obito gave to me before he died during our mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge.

I'm not sure what's going on but my gut tells me that it could be the fact that Rin has just died.

However, the exhaustion combined with my usage of the Chidori and also my feelings over Rin dying at my hand have caught up to me.

As I sink to the ground, losing consciousness, I hope that Minato-sensi, Rin herself and Obito wherever he is can forgive me for this.

I really do.

_Everyone...._

_I'm sorry._

_I really am._

And the darkness finally comes, bringing with it a great feeling of relief, I welcome it.

**Fin**


End file.
